


Fading

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, You can see this as a shippy fic but also not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: Just a tiny, sad death!fic(let). Dean's dying. I don't know how else to describe this.[marked as teen and up audiences bc there's VERY minor mentions of blood, but other than that this isn't graphic.]





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Hi <3 Man, have I missed this site. I've missed WRITING. I wasn't originally gonna post this bc I already posted it on my Tumblr and I wanted to keep my AO3 mostly "longer" fics (stares at all my works where none of them are over 5k). But yeah, it's been a while and I wanted to update my account. And I'm gonna be honest, I really love this ficlet. 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are, as always, very welcome and much appreciated! <3 
> 
> (ps: i'll get back to my fic series soon i promise. ALL of them).  
> (2nd ps: also lowercase is an aesthetic in this fic apparently LOL).

**;;** there’s blood. you don’t know whose, or where it came from. could it be yours? you’re not sure. you can’t feel anything.

 **;;**  you cough - it takes you by surprise. something splutters as you do, like liquid comes out. it feels like forever before your hand - which you only recognize because of the scar running along your thumb - finally rises up to your chin, numb fingers running through wetness there. you lift it slowly, blurry eyes struggling to see the bloody fingertips.   
  
**;;**  you’re dying. you know you are. your senses fail you, slowly, one by one. sight, smell, taste - it all fades away. you struggle and you fight, grasping at straws. but they still fade.  _you’re_ fading.  
  
**;;**  what happened? you don’t remember. your head rolls to the side as you try to orient yourself. wherever you are, it’s dark. you can’t tell whether it’s outside or inside. that is, until you feel wetness on your cheek. is it raining? you’re sure you’re not crying.  
  
**;;**  no,  _he’s_  crying. the man hovering above you, who’s speaking to you, but it feels too far away - you can’t make out the words. you squint your eyes in concentration, like you know this is important. this feels final, you should be able to make out the goddamn words.

 **;;** he’s louder now. ‘ _dean, dean, no - no not now, look at me, look at me, c’mon_ ’. he shakes you and you feel dizzy, but your eyes stay on his - or at least you  _think_  they do. your vision is still blurry, gets worse by the second, but you  _know_ who he is.   
  
**;;** ‘ _s- s…_ ’. your voice breaks, fades out as you draw in a shaky breath. you choke and splutter again - more blood.

 **;;** your voice fails you, and now you  _want_  to cry - because this isn’t how you say goodbye. you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t prepared for this. for years you have.

 **;;**  your memory fails too. you can’t even remember the words. words you knew held so much meaning - gone in a flash. if you weren’t so exhausted you’d be mad, but you can barely lift your head at this point.   
  
**;;** your hand reaches out, blindly - reaches for the first thing you can hold onto. he meets you halfway, taking your hand in his. you’d tease if you knew how. you just blink up at him and squeezes as hard as you can.

 **;;**  you die, holding your brother’s hand. he carries you out of the building, much like the way you carried him out of a burning building when he was six months old.

 **;;** when you were four, you saved his life. when you were 40, you died protecting him.

 **;;**   _job well done_.


End file.
